


Crossdressing

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dan and his pudding is a forbidden love, Dan tries to get his revenge, fashion has no gender, fashion is for everyone, men in heels are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: What the hell?!Lucifer was prancing around, showing off his new outfit like it was one of his new suits.And why the heck did even that outfit look like it was tailored to him? Well, probably because it was.Dan munched unhappily on his pudding. At least the club owner had come in late today, so he got the chance to eat his snack.





	Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt finished, I need to speed things up. But I started a lot of them already, just can't bring myself to finish them. :D
> 
> Thanks to Antarctic_Echoes, my amazing beta <3

Dan wanted to mortify Lucifer and had it all planned out during the truth or dare game at the precinct’s latest birthday party. He had studied the so-called Devil for some time and thought that he finally had found his weak spot.   
For someone so well put together like Lucifer, with his fancy clothes and perfect makeup and hair, it should have been obvious, so Dan went for it.

He wanted to get his revenge for all the stolen pudding, the stupid pranks – especially the ridiculous Chewbacca voice contest, since he had to change his number after that - and those damn nicknames he had gotten from the so-called Devil over the years.   
  
He made this asshole dare - what was the point in asking for the truth when somebody claimed to never lie, anyway? - and Lucifer delivered. But instead of being embarrassed and trying to hide, or trying to talk his way out of it, he embraced it.

What the hell?!

Lucifer was prancing around, showing off his new outfit like it was one of his new suits.

And why the heck did even  _ that  _ outfit look like it was tailored to him? Well, probably because it was.

Dan munched unhappily on his pudding. At least the club owner had come in late today, so he got the chance to eat his snack.

Chloe smiled at Lucifer, who gave her a pirouette. He was wearing a tight black skirt and a deep red button down shirt that was obviously more of a female cut, for god’s sake. Not to mention those black high heels with the red soles that probably cost more than Dan’s monthly rent.

That damn, smug bastard. How dare he look so good in this outfit? And how come he was walking around in those shoes without any issue? That was just not fair. One time, JUST ONE TIME, he wanted to win against the club owner. Was that too much to ask?   
  
Dan squeezed his stress ball out of frustration and didn’t notice Lucifer approaching him.

“Daniel.” He sounded amused and happy, without any care in the world

The cop looked up, sighed and threw Dad glares in his direction. “What do you want, Lucifer?”   
  
The Devil himself just grinned like nothing in this world could ruin his mood, and sat down at the edge of his table with an elegance only he possessed.

“Oh, I just wanted to show you that I fulfilled my dare. You know I’m a Devil of my word, after all.” He winked at Dan just to annoy him. Lucifer loved to provoke others and sadly he was really good at pressing all the right buttons.

“Yes, you did and you look…interesting.” And better than he should look.

“I know, right? The last time I wore high heels was ages ago, in France. Sunny Louis loved them. His taste in clothing was awful, but he was pretty good in the sack. It’s a shame that fragile masculinity won’t allow most men to wear heels. Everyone looks good in them.”   
Lucifer even had the audacity to take a selfie for his Instagram without any shame at all. 

“Yes, you do.” He had to admit it and who did he mean by Louis? Another one of his delusions, probably. Oh, the urge to punch this ass and ruin his handsome face was getting stronger.

“Oh come on, Douche, you can’t be a spoilsport. Lose with honor, would you? It was really fun, although a little difficult to find something that would fit my divine assets without looking too baggy in this short amount of time.”

Was Lucifer showing off? Yes, yes he definitely was. It annoyed Dan even more and he couldn’t resist a facepalm. He really didn’t need to see the other man spinning around in front of him, putting special emphasis on his butt.

Luckily he was saved by Chloe calling for her partner to do some paperwork. Pah, as if this guy had ever worked a day in his life. He had probably been born rich, bought his nightclub and let others do the work for him.

Frustrated, Dan threw the stress ball back in his drawer. He sank his head into his hands and pulled his hair while he glared angrily at his desktop.

It was just not fair.

Was it too much to ask to win against this smug asshole just ONE DAMN TIME?

Okay, he kind of knew Lucifer wasn’t responsible for Charlotte’s death. And somehow he had even been happy that Lucifer came back after being away for months on a ‘family thing,’ like Chloe stated. But that mood hadn’t lasted a week, since the Devil was right back to annoying him.

And apparently it wouldn’t stop for today, since the next time he saw his adversary, he had stolen a cup of pudding again. He ate it proudly while sitting at Chloe’s desk, probably just to annoy him.

One day, Dan knew,  _ one day _ his victory would come and it would be sweet. He hadn’t been the prank king in college for nothing.


End file.
